


A Bunny's Son

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Asset growth, Breast Expansion, Bunnification, F/F, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Artoria Ruler takes Mordred out for a little shopping trip. As Fathers do with their Sons.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 10





	A Bunny's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 1.

“For a son of mine, you’re not exactly keeping up, Mordred.”

The voice of the Ruler of Vegas Camelot, Artoria Pendragon, resounded through the streets of the strange singularity. All while the red-clad girl carrying a bunch of gifts stacked atop of one another struggled to keep up with her, having been forced to act as a packmule.

“Y-you just keep on gloating. C-Can’t believe I thought we’d actually go have fun together, or that you’d call me Son for any other reason than to your benefit…” Mordred, covered behind the massive stack that wobbled in her arms, sighed. She was annoyed, plain and simple.

How had she decided to go along with this? Simple. Her dearest Father, the woman who had been neglecting her or outright despising her due to the circumstances behind her birth, had truly and honestly called her a son. Not a daughter, like those that disrespected her called her. A son.

It was because of that single act of veiled kindness that she followed along. But nope, it was all basically just a ploy to get her to carry things. Even when she thought she’d get shown some amount of mercy by fate itself, it would find a way to mess with her.

“Oh? And who’s to say that’s not how I treat my children? Besides, if you’re supposed to be my son, carrying all of that should be easy.” Artoria explained, twirling the parasol that she had brought with her for the trip. “You should consider yourself very lucky, Mordred. If our Master had been here, this wouldn’t have happened.”

The young red-clad Saber grit her teeth a little more, only to drop the presents unceremoniously once they finally found a place that seemed to be out of the way. That way, she could confront the woman that had toyed with her emotions. “Father, I-”

Just as she tried to speak up, the Ruler-class Servant smiled and stared directly into her eyes. “There’s what I had been waiting for. That rebellious spirit of yours.” The blonde and busty woman chimed as she stepped closer, avoiding the gifts as she put a hand on her son’s chin.

Mordred flinched a little as that woman got so dangerously close to her face that she couldn’t stop herself from looking away. “W-What do you even want, Father? What’s the point of all of this?” She muttered, feeling her heart pounding against her chest the longer the ‘Bunny King’ remained close to her…

“Have you thought about what I purchased, my Son?” Artoria asked, slowly stroking her fingers along those rugged, imperfect cheeks on her son’s face. “Or did you just tune it all out after I made it your task to take good care of what I bought?”

The blonde Saber blinked a couple of times as she tried to stutter out what had been bought, but she drew a blank. She didn’t know. She couldn’t have known. She really did almost pass out from how boring this entire trip had been…

“I see it in your eyes. Very well. Would you be so kind as to open one of them then, Mordred?” Artoria asked, as she let go of her son’s chin as she walked behind her, pressing her breasts up against the back of her head.

Mordred let out a loud gulp as she felt that heavy pressure against her back. Those heavy expectations, literally weighing upon her shoulders… And she grabbed one of the gifts, hoping that she’d see something worth her time inside it. Otherwise, Father would’ve just been leading her on yet another goose chase.

What she saw when she undid the wrapping paper, was enough to make her body shiver all over. It was a suit. A leotard, to be precise. Just like the one her Father wore whenever she was on the show floor. Not only that, but it seemed a little… Small. Red, even. Like it wasn’t at all meant for her.

“Do you get it now, Mordred? Or do I need to spell it out for my Son, who has never received a single gift from me in her entire pitiful life?” Artoria said, slowly wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s stomach.

...The tears slowly started running down the younger blonde’s face. She… Father had… But there was no way that… Why would she ever… She…

Her emotions were trying to vocalize themselves. But the only thing that left her lips were subtle sobs, honestly not knowing how to treat this gift. Especially considering the woman it came from. She was paralyzed, utterly baffled by what she had heard…

“...T-Thank you, Father. Thank you for giving me this gift…” Mordred muttered as she slowly picked the bunny-themed leotard out of the box, feeling the fabric brushing up against her fingers as the arms around her waist gradually let go…

As she turned towards Artoria, she noticed the expectant look on her Father’s face. “Well, my Son? Aren’t you going to put it on, and show your Father how you look in the gift she’s blessed you with?” She asked, her words making it clear that she absolutely had some sort of expectations still in mind for the younger girl.

The red-clad Saber nodded, though she started to blush. The idea of stripping before her Father was… erotic, to say the least. But at the same time, they were in the middle of a park. Nobody would come by, at least not until she had changed. So stripping down couldn’t possibly hurt that much.

Mordred drew longer breaths as every article of clothing slowly fell down on the soft grass. Her top. Her shorts. Her boots. Everything went down, leaving little remaining as she looked at the leotard and the related accessories that she had received.

She could feel the fabric clinging to her form as she pulled up. It wasn’t exactly thick, nor would it cause any kind of cumbersome side effects. But it wasn’t thin either, leaving just enough insulation that she wouldn’t get cold if any incidents did crop up.

As she adjusted the leotard, squirming more than a little as it dug into both the front and back holes, she could feel her cheeks flushing red. Getting aroused by her Father observing her change clothes was… not how she expected to get close to one of her first orgasms…

“You’re taking quite a long time there, Mordred. Do you need any help?” The older woman asked, slowly smiling as she watched her Son struggle with the basic act of redressing herself. It was an amusing sight for sure, one that only she would get to enjoy.

Mordred winced as the offer came. “I-I don’t need it, Father. Please, I can do this by myself-” She tried to argue, though the lack of a properly firm response was enough to make Artoria approach, leading to her Father grabbing ahold of the stockings that she hadn’t yet put on…

“Sit still, my Son. Don’t you want your Father to show you a little bit of affection?” The blonde Ruler knew how to rile her Son up. She had always known. Helping her slip on her stockings, those elegant white socks that reached all the way up to her exposed hips, was definitely enough to make the poor girl shiver and gasp with a certain kind of need…

As soon as those stockings were fully wrapped around the young Son’s thighs, it wasn’t hard to see how her crotch had gotten positively wet. A side effect of how delightful it was to genuinely be treated with love and care by the woman she had always been chasing after. A side effect of how utterly unprepared she was for it…

“You’re adorable, Mordred.” Artoria chimed as she slowly stood back up, planting a little kiss on the Saber’s cheek. “Now… You’re wondering why I decided to give you this kind of outfit, aren’t you?” She brought up the curious fact, as she walked around her Son once more and placed herself right behind her.

Mordred blinked a couple of times, her mind hazy due to the arousal pouring through it and the rest of her body still. “W-Why would you give me an outfit almost identical to yours, Father..?” She asked, not knowing how to figure it out. The warmth inside her was too strong to quell, preventing her from having enough soundness of mind…

“Because, my dear little Son…” The ‘Bunny King’ said, as she slowly rested those massive melons on top of her head. “I thought it’d be nice to spend some time with you in the spotlight. And what better way than to make you a bunny, so everyone can watch you play with your dearest Father?”

The words slipped in through one ear and out the other, preventing the blonde youth from understanding it all. One thing she did get, however, was that she’d be spending more time with her Father… And that, more than anything else, was enough to get a rise out of her. “F-Father, I…”

“Sssssh. Just relax, and let your Father take care of everything.” Artoria siad, as she closed her eyes and put her hands down on the youth’s bosom. Squeezing her fingers into the near-covered chest, pouring energy from her body into her Son’s, to make sure that they would match better…

Mordred let out a sharp moan from both the grope, and the rush of energy pouring into her. It was enough to make her nearly pass out, especially from the weight of expectations still resting upon her head.

As the seconds ticked by, and her body became more acquainted with the kind of energy that her Father poured into her, the more she could feel her curves… Growing…

The leotard that had fit around her so snugly started to stretch and dig into her, thanks to the growth of her bosom and the way that her plush posterior pushed out and threatened to tear away at the fabric from how thick it got…

It wasn’t just her body that was getting affected by the Ruler’s energy. It was Mordred’s vulnerable mind as well. It wasn’t being twisted, more as it was just being… Nudged in the right direction. Her inhibitions were being removed, and a heat slowly grew in between her legs. All of which were important elements of a Bunny…

The more that heavy pair of tits weighed down on her, the more her body tried to escape from its tight fabric prison, the more her thoughts drifted towards the kind of fun that she could be having with her Father and the other Knights of the Round Table… The more her heart started to grow in tune with her new way of thinking.

“F-Father… F-Fatherrrr..!” The young blonde cried out, feminine cum squirting out between her thighs as her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. The energy was too much for her, and she could feel her thoughts fading from her head. All while a single trail of drool ran down her chin…

Artoria slowly lifted her breasts from the exhausted and much curvier bunny’s head, smiling as she walked around to look at her from the front. “You’ve turned out perfectly, my Son. No need to think about anything but your duties, at least for the next little while.” The older blonde chimed, as she reached one hand towards that thoroughly wet crotch.

One finger was all that it took to make Mordred’s eyes fix themselves, a loud gasp and cry echoing around her as she looked at her Father, hearts having taken the place of her normal irises. “F-Father… C-Can we..?” She asked, not thinking that she needed to elaborate any on what her desires were.

Her Father smiled as she stood up, reaching out with that cum-soaked hand to help her onto her feet. “We can, Mordred. For as long as you’d like.” The ‘Bunny King’ chimed, her casual outfit disappearing and giving way for the usual leotard, the one that now matched the one her Son wore.

Camelot Vegas would be blessed with the presence of a ‘Bunny Queen’ from that day onward… A ‘Queen’ whose appetite for sexual endeavors was just as great as her ‘King’. And for once in their life, Artoria and Mordred acted like the Father and Son they were supposed to be… 

While going to town on their patrons, of course. They were horny bunnies, after all.


End file.
